


Monstrous Romance

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Date, Hilda isn't having any of your shit, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Lorenz wants to date Holst. But he is also terrified of rejection. Hilda interferes.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Holst Goneril
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Monstrous Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something with this pairing for months, so here we finally are. There might be more, including vampires and other stuff.

The invitation came at the worst possible time and Lorenz hid under his blanket after sending out his answer. That wasn’t very becoming of a noble but he felt miserable and he had seen others do it, so why not give it a try?

“Lorenz!” There was a knock on his door, hours later, and Hilda’s voice. He was not ready to face her and just pulled the blanket over his head, ignoring the outside world. Hilda, however, wasn’t one to give up. Her brother had probably told her about the letters and now she was angry and Lorenz wanted to hide. 

The knocking did not stop but there were more voices and he heard them. Stupid heightened senses, couldn’t he get some peace and quiet?

“Lorenz, what the hell?”

Hilda. In his room. He wanted to curse but his father’s drill to speak properly still sat in his mind. So he merely sat up, blinked and wrapped himself in the blanket. She glared at him but underneath everything, he saw that she was worried. Leonie and Lysithea lurked in the hallway behind her, carefully observing.

“What do you want?”

“Darling, you look terrible.”

He almost snorted at that. Of course he did.

“Why would you decline?”

“What?”

“Lorenz.” Hilda sighed, walking closer and sitting down at the edge of his bed. She smelled like a new perfume, something flowery with a hint of peach. “You like my brother, don’t even try to deny it. He asked you out. Why would you just say no?”

“I … panicked,” he admitted, trying to come up with a way to avoid telling the entire truth. “I really cannot meet with him this weekend.”

“So why didn’t you suggest a different date? Use your brain, sweetheart.”

“I know.” Lorenz sighed, staring at his hands. He needed to fix his nail polish but there was no sense in doing so before Sunday. “Sometimes I ruin things too easily.”

“Oh no.” Hilda crossed her arms and he worried she might still slap him. “You haven’t ruined anything _yet_. Tell Holst that you would love to have dinner with him next week if that’s better for you. He will say yes.”

“Do you really think so?”

Hilda rolled her eyes. “I know so. Look, sweetheart, he likes you. Even with all your dirty little secrets, although,” she added when she noticed his horrified expression, “he isn’t aware, don’t worry.”

“How you know?” he whispered, glancing over to the other girls. They were still standing in the doorway, talking about something he couldn’t quite understand. 

“You are sick around the full moon but in perfect health before and after. It’s not that hard to figure out but my brother is often dumb, so he doesn’t know.”

“Then how do you know he would accept me as I am? I am a terrible monster, I couldn’t possibly burden him with that.”

“If you don’t shut up, I will slap you and that might ruin my manicure, so please shut up.” Hilda sighed. “He cares about you as a person, so please go date him.”

“I … fine. I will write him.”

~

Being a werewolf had a lot of downsides. It took forever to look presentable after full moon nights and sometimes he overheard conversations he wanted to forget immediately. Right now, though, his senses let him enjoy the entirety of Holst Goneril and it was amazing.

They were having dinner in a small restaurant, expensive and private. The wine was delicious, the food was great and Holst held his hand. Lorenz was a little overwhelmed and he never wanted this moment to end. One day, he would have to tell the truth. For now, he could enjoy this closeness. Maybe Hilda was right and everything would turn out fine.


End file.
